


Richie's little secret

by BoredXyro



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier in Skirt, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bulge, cum, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredXyro/pseuds/BoredXyro
Summary: Richie have a secret, but will it stay that way very long?
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Richie's little secret

Richie Tozier had a secret, he liked to wear “girl’s” clothes. Of course, he didn’t admit it to anyone, that’s kinda the point of a secret. So, when he is sure he is completely alone he takes the skirts he secretly bought out from the mall and he wears them in front of his full-length mirror.

He absolutely loves how he looks in skirts, he thinks it suits him pretty well. Richie dreams of days he could walk in the street wearing them, looking wonderful but sadly today isn’t the day. The short-pleated skirt he was wearing was very pretty, it went along with the band shirt he is wearing.

He takes his polaroid camera and takes a photo of his outfit, he waits until the polaroid is printed and dry to hide it along with other pictures inside a box, he takes off the lock and puts it with the others. He locks it again and turns back to his mirror smiling at his look. It feels so good to wear those, and he hopes that one day he will be able to walk outside freely in his favourite outfits.

Richie looks at his clockwork and notices it’s almost the time that his parents will come back from the dinner, he quickly takes off the skirt, hides them and changes to his usual clothes, trying to look like he didn’t do anything that could be seen as weird. 

Soon after his parents came back he went to sleep and proceeded with the next day at school, having fun with his friends and trying to ignore the looks their 4 bullies were giving them. He was scared shitless they would attack them; he didn’t want to look at himself sporting bruises. Henry seemed to grow angrier, savage, and violent. 

He walked a bit with his friends and then parted their ways; he rode his bike until he reached his house.

Richie let his bike in front of the house and walked in, it was quiet, his parents were probably (once again) outside of the house too to eat dinner together, leaving him alone for the 2 nd night in a row.

He ordered himself some pizza and after he paid the pizza man, he brought it to his bedroom and put it on his desk. Richie then, double checked that every window’s ability to see inside were blinded by curtains or shutters and then rushed to his room, pulling out a blue pastel skirt along with a purple striped t-shirt. He grinned at his reflection and took a new picture before taking a piece of his pizza and eating it eagerly.

Even though he wished his parents to be home more often, he was also glad because he could be himself during those nights and didn’t have to endure the ever present sadness in his mother’s eyes, along with the quiet house, even though his parents were here.

He quickly ate his pizza and turned on himself enjoying how the skirt flew around him. He went to put the cardboard of his pizza to the trash and went to do his homework. He stayed up late, reading some comics. Before going to sleep he looked at himself one last time in the mirror, carving this outfit in his memory. Even though he did that quite often it felt pretty good every time he wore the clothes he liked.

He put them back in his hideout, changed to his pyjamas and left to sleep. 

The next morning, he woke up feeling quite content with how the previous night went. Richie prepared himself for school and left to meet with the other Losers. He smiled at them and they all walked together, having their playful banter. They suddenly all tensed when they heard the sound of Belch’s car along with Henry and Vic’s catcalls. Weirdly enough, Patrick wasn’t there, and they didn’t know if it was good news or not. They weren’t directed at them, but rather to all the girls that were walking on the sidewalk, when it concerned the Losers they were more like insults and crude words.

Talking about noticing, Henry seemed the first one to notice them and he flashed them a creepy grin and they couldn’t help but shiver at the silent promise to chase them and hurt them the next time he would put his hands on them.

They decided to go quickly to the school, hiding their bikes so they wouldn’t have been taken away and left for class. Richie sat in English class, looking already bored, his day had started good and then it suddenly wasn’t anymore, so he wasn’t really in the mood to listen to teachers speaking with their shrill voices and shitty lessons about everything.

He sat through the lesson and quickly left, he was met by Eddie and Beverly who accompanied him to his locker as they were all waiting for Ben, Stan, Mike and Bill to meet them here. Suddenly his two friends quieted down as a shadow loomed over him, he could only see a black t-shirt, but he could guess to whom this lanky body was belonging to. 

Patrick Hockstetter. He normally never went for Richie and his friends inside the school, or at least he wasn’t the one to approach them. Usually he was waiting for one of the Losers to pass in front of him and the 3 other psychos teens and either looked at them creepily, either he acted on it and pushed them or used his lighter too close to them for their own comfort.

Richie raised his head to see Patrick’s manic grin. The older male opened his mouth, sliding his tong over his lips.

“Tozier. Nice to see you in this fine day”

“What do you want, asshole?”, the words escaped Richie’s mouth and his body suddenly felt cold at the thought of what was going to happen to him as Patrick continued to look at him with his famous grin.

“Well, well, well, princess, what a dirty mouth you have there. But if you don’t want me to tell your friends and the whole town about your dirty little secret, you’ll have to follow me.”

Suddenly it was as if a bucket of icy water was dropped on him, surely it wasn’t what Patrick was talking about? It couldn’t be! But as Richie looked at Patrick, eyes wide with panic, he noticed the predatory grin on his face along with eyes shining with excitement to play with his prey.

His friends were looking at him, and basically a good part of the students had stopped talking to watch what was going to happen. Or maybe they just wanted to witness his last living moments before he disappears like the other children.

“So, princess? Are you going to follow me, or do you want everyone out here to know how much of a sissy you are?”, as he talked his voice dropped an octave so that only the three of them could hear and feel threatened.

His friends were looking as scared as him and he threw them a slight sad look before nodding, accepting to follow Patrick somewhere, he just hoped that he wouldn’t end up dead.

“Richie-“

“I… Have to do this…”

“Yes Losers, he has to do this. What a good boy he is.”

Richie gritted his teeth, trying not to let out any snarky comments, in order to avoid a bigger problem than he already has. He silently follows Patrick outside, feeling like he would die soon, he couldn’t help but wondering what was going to happen now. Are Henry and the others waiting for him in an alleyway to beat him to death? It was quite known that Bowers is an open homophobe, beating any boy he thought “effeminate”.

They went to somewhere isolated and Richie continued to look at the ground while Patrick arbored a predatory grin.

“Well Tozier, anything to say?”

That was it, his last living moments. He was going to die soon, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Patrick rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Stop being a cry-baby Tozier. Bowers don’t know anything about your little hobby. But I won’t let you get away so easily. I want to see you in this fucking skirts. Also, I’m going to keep those pictures.”

Patrick backed Richie against the wall, the same predatory grin still on his lips. Richie’s neck hairs stood up, he had a bad feeling about why Patrick wanted to see him in skirts, well he saw the pictures but seeing it in reality was probably for some less than innocent purpose. Patrick took off the backpack he had, that Richie didn’t notice yet, he didn’t even know that he had one. The older male opened the bag and gave a skirt to Richie, the purple one from the previous night more specifically.

“You’re going to wear that. And you’re going to listen to what I’m saying.”

“Y-you… You mean here?!”, the younger boy asked nearly hysterically.

“Yes here. C’mon we wouldn’t want anybody to find you like that right?”

Richie blushed bright red and took the skirt from the taller boy’s grasp. He turned his back to him, took off his jeans and put the skirt on himself. He faced Patrick once again, his face burning with shame. Patrick had a big grin on his face, licking his lips and drinking the sight before him.

“Well aren’t you a pretty thing? On your knees now.”

Richie looked at Patrick, shocked. He was going to do his first blowjob to Patrick, the town’s psycho?! He was pretty hesitant, but the other male looked at him expectantly, and he was growing worried that his secret would be exposed to Henry, which would have been his worst nightmare, and he still wanted to live another day.

He slowly got on his knees and from this point of view the tall boy looked even more taller and scary. Patrick grinned, licked his lips and opened the zipper of his jeans dropping them along with his boxers. He took his cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes, it quickly got hard. Richie gulped uncomfortably, how would this fit inside his mouth?

“Open your mouth princess.”

Richie opened his mouth and nearly immediately Patrick pushed the tip of his dick inside it. He clothed his eyes trying to lick the tip of the dick inside his mouth. 

“Relax your mouth and be careful with those teeth of yours.”

Richie did his best to listen to the “advice” the other male was giving to him. He relaxed his jaw and throat and did some back and forth movements. Above him Patrick sighed and put a hand on his head and harshly thrusted his cock deep inside Richie’s mouth, the tip of his dick was now reaching the beginning of his throat. Richie’s gag reflex was making him cough a bit and splutter around the thick dick. Patrick didn’t free him and laughed at the gagging sound of the younger male. After a while of breathing through his nose he was finally able to go back to suck the dick more easily.

The hand in his hair held on them tighter and the thrusts grew rougher. Tears gathered to the side of his eyes. Patrick moaned lowly as he was getting closer every second passing from cumming. 

Suddenly Patrick's whole body tensed and the grip in Richie's hair got tighter as he suddenly came in his throat. 

The younger male's eyes widened as the liquid slided forcefully in his throat. He had to swallow as much as he could, trying not to choke on the dick that was still spilling sperm.

Patrick looked at the younger male who had tears in his eyes, smiling sadistically at the wonderful sight in front of him. He took his dick from the warm entrance.

Richie was trying to breath normally once again, Patrick had been very rough with him. Said male was looking at him, a hungry look still in his eyes. Richie tried to stand up but his knees were weaks and were wobbling a bit. Patrick pushed the younger male against the wall behind him and slowly worked up his hands under the purple skirt.

“Wh-what are you doing?!”

“Shut up, you don’t want any of your little friends finding you in this state right? You don’t want them to know how much of a sissy and a fag you are right?”

As he said that, his right hand groped Richie’s ass making him whimper a bit. They suddenly heard a lot of people leaving the school grounds. Richie’s eyes widened as he heard that, scared to get caught by some students who were looking for a place to stay for a bit. Two fingers went forcefully past his lips, taking him by surprise.

“Suck. Unless you want to get it raw.”

As he was forcing Richie to coat his fingers with saliva he put his head against the young boy’s neck biting hard the skin, making Richie cry in pain, mixed with a small moan of pleasure. Patrick grinned and moved to another location, at the juncture of the neck and the shoulder, biting even harder than previously, piercing the skin. Richie’s eyes widened and he tried to move away from Patrick, who was holding him harshly against the wall.

Patrick toof his fingers out of Richie’s mouth, smirking as he looked at the saliva thread that was connecting the fingers to the mouth. He looked at them admiring Richie’s work.

“Well, quite eager weren’t we?”

Richie was panting, trying to fight the blush that was creeping on his face. Using his right hand, Patrick spreaded the young male’s buttcheeks and slided a finger inside, making Richie, once again, whimpering in pain. The older male worked up a few times his forefinger inside Richie, helping him loosen up a little bit. He slided a second finger inside, making Richie grip his biceps, his nails sunk into Patrick’s flesh, making the latter groan a bit.

“S-Stop, it hurts…”

“Tsk, you’re really a little nelly? Stop complaining unless you want everyone to know about your little secret.”

Richie’s eyes were for the third time today, welling up with tears. Patrick laughed at his looks, taking his fingers from the boy’s warm ass, the latter moaned a bit at the feeling of emptiness. The tall male smirked and used his hand to guide his cock inside Richie’s tight cave. Once the tip was inside, he used both of his hands to elevate the boy who was too small for Patrick to be at ease.

Once he was high enough, Patrick thrusted roughly, putting the rest of his dick inside the young male, in one go. Richie can’t help but let out a cry, making Patrick grin.

“You’re so tight little princess, keep making noise like that and everyone will know how much of a whore you are.”

At the end of the sentence he once again thrusted into Richie’s ass, who tried to prevent any noise out by biting his lower lip but failed miserably. Patrick grinned, thrusting more and more roughly inside the boy’s rear end. Richie was panting, trying his best to avoid making any noises that would attract attention on them. The tall boy was thrusting quickly, mistreating Richie’s prostate, said boy was moaning in his hand, tears rolling down both from shame and pleasure. Patrick was grinning, gripping tight Richie’s thighs. He bit a third time the young male’s neck before bringing his mouth near the other boy’s ear.

“Hah, you’ll have my marks for days if not weeks. You like that? Being used like a whore?”

“N-No!”

“Oh yeah? Are you sure about that? It’s not what all your moans and your little cock are telling me. I think you love that a lot. Maybe I should tell everyone what a little bitch you are, taking big fat cocks so easily and being so happy to have them in your tight pussy you’re dripping.”

“I don’t like this! You’re wrong!!”

Patrick hummed, unconvinced, he put Richie back on his feet, taking his dick off the boy’s ass. He moved him so he was facing the wall. The tall boy gripped the smaller one’s waist, bringing it toward him and plunged his cock back inside. Richie let out a cry and at the same moment Patrick gripped the boy’s hard cock while sticking his torso to the other one’s back.

“Mmmh? Do you feel that Tozier? Not only you love having my dick inside you, but you’re hard too. Don’t worry I’ll help you. Or not? We’ll see if you behave.”

Patrick resumed his hard and fast pace inside Richie’s rear, he was still holding the young boy’s dick, who was trying not to buck his hips towards his hands. His lower lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it to avoid any moans escaping. Tears were still rolling down his checks.

With every thrust, Patrick was nearing his release, after a few more thrusts he stilled, gripping Richie’s waist groaning in his ear as he was cumming inside the boy’s ass. He grinned, noticing the small bulge in the small boy’s stomach.

“Would you look at that… It is as if you’re pregnant. Would you love that? Being pregnant? Or do you love being full of cum? I should ask Bowers to fill you too. Maybe I should ask every male to stuff you with their cum? You’d be the school’s whore.”

“N-No! P-P-Please don’t tell anybody about that!”

“Is that so? Mmh… I guess you’re right, I like much more knowing that you belong to me. I can mark you as much as I want and you can’t do anything against that. Same for your little friends, you’re all helpless to that. And you are going to be addicted to my cock soon.”

Patrick took off his dick from Richie’s ass, the cum started to dribble out the rear and instinctively the young boy tightened his ass to prevent any sperm from escaping, whimpering a bit. The older boy smirked and gave the young boy’s ass a clap with his hand. He put his dick back inside his pants.

“Keep that in you. If I ever learn that anything escaped…”

Richie shivered at the implied threat. He forces himself to keep all the cum inside him while changing back into his jeans. Patrick was looking at him while smoking, a smirk on his face.

“Those bites suit you pretty well. I should add some more soon.”

And with that he left. Richie tried to make himself look proper, not a “just fucked” one. He put the skirt at the bottom of his backpack, doing his best to hide it from any prying eyes. He left the alley very humiliated, but, and he was ashamed to admit it, very satisfied and wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story! 1st attempt at a smut, don't hesitate to leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! ^^


End file.
